deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath VS Sub-Zero
Esdeath VS Sub-Zero 'is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. It features Esdeath from Akame ga Kill! and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat. Description ''Akame ga Kill! VS Mortal Kombat! Two commanders of ice go head-to-head in this spine-chilling fight to the death! Which of these cryokinetic fighters will come out on top? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Throughout all of Death Battle, we've seen countless fighters use the very elements of the world as a weapon. '''Boomstick: And these two are no different. They're the most badass of ice users to ever exist. Wiz: Esdeath, The Empire's strongest general. Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Esdeath Wiz: In the Northern Lands of the Empire, the Partas Clan took pride in their abilities. They made their living off of the land by combating giant Danger Beasts, either for food or profit. Boomstick: Among them was the Chief's daughter, who would turn into the most badass General the world has ever known. Even her name indicates awesomeness: Esdeath. (Cues Esdeath's Theme - Akame ga Kill!) Wiz: Esdeath like the rest of her clan, took pride in hunting down danger beasts, especially after her mother was eaten by one. As a young girl, she was already skilled at hiding herself and then striking at the right moment. Boomstick After one trip, which she camped for like 3 days to take down a giant bird, she found her entire clan slaughtered by nearby tribesmen, and daddy dearest impaled through the torso with a spear. Not a pretty sight. Wiz: With this event, she took her father's creed to heart and lived by it. "The strong survive, and the weak perish." She continued to hunt beasts until making her way to the capital of the empire, joining the military and serving the Emperor. Boomstick: Along with another young, smoking hot girl named Najenda, she rose through the ranks quickly and became a General. I wouldn't mind saluting her if I could get a good look at that. Wiz: Oh, shut up, Boomstick. With her promotion, she was selected to be one of the few to given a Teigu. Boomstick: Bless you. Wiz: What? Boomstick: You sneezed. Wiz: No, I didn't. I said Teigu. Boomstick: Dude are you sick? Stay away from me. Wiz: I'm not sick! It's what she was given. A Teigu is one of 48 legendary weapons that hold the power of almost 1000 men, though not everyone can use them, as it takes a natural affinity to it, and demands a high amount of skill, stamina, and strength. Esdeath chose to have the most dangerous Teigu known, one that no one else had been able to use. Boomstick: She picked up a giant vase and contained inside of it was danger beast blood, which she drank. I mean the entire thing. I wonder what it tastes like. Probably raspberries. ''' Wiz: After a small struggle, she managed to tame the danger beast blood flowing through her, and gained incredible powers over ice and became known as the Empire's strongest. '''Boomstick: She definitely lives up to her name. Esdeath's Demon Extract Teigu, the blood drink, allows her complete mastery over ice. She can freeze existing water and can create ice out of nothing, which is probably her favorite thing to do. Wiz: With this, she's able to create walls of Ice large enough to block a canyon, cover parts of her body for a shield and create improvised weaponry. Boomstick: She can shoot multiple icicles to skewer a target, create huge horns of ice, and drop a giant piece of hail the size of a skyscraper. ''' Wiz: She also supplements her fighting style by using her martial arts training and a rapier that seems to be a bit longer than most usually are. She's skilled enough with this rapier to strike down multiple humanoid danger beasts without breaking a sweat. '''Boomstick: None of these are as awesome as her ace in the hole. the Mahapadma. She literally freezes time and space! What ice ability lets you do that?! Wiz: Apparently hers. And to be more accurate, the cold energy she uses is able to temporarily stop the local spacetime and allow her to strike an opponent for the killing blow, like when she killed Susanoo of Night Raid. Boomstick: Esdeath is kinda that chick you want to bone, but you realize she's kinda off her rocker. See, she's pretty much a sadist and loves to torture people. It's so much that she even scolds other people when they aren't torturing someone in what she calls the right way. Even the one time you see her looking at flowers, nope, they're a torture device. ''' Wiz: He's right on that one. Considered a monster by the Revolutionary Army and a hero by the Empire, Esdeath is either your worst nightmare, or your favorite person, especially if you're on her side. Her charisma is through the roof, even the lowest of soldiers under her command adore her. It's even to the point that at one point, she was considered an anti-villain. It did indeed confuse people when she sought a boyfriend. '''Boomstick: Ironically, she fell for Night Raid member Tatsumi, who kinda hates Esdeath and everything she's about. Not a surprise. Wiz: Would it surprise you more if I told you she made Mahapadma just so Tatsumi wouldn't be able to get away from her? Boomstick: And she's a stalker too. Yeah, I can't blame Tatsumi for not hitting that. Wiz: Needless to say, her reputation as the strongest in the Empire is definitely earned. It's no surprise when you see her accomplishments and skills, being fast enough to keep up with the most agile of fighters and run at speeds faster than most humans. She was able to keep up with Akame, Mine, and Tatsumi during a fight and came out alive. And Akame is known for her superhuman speed, so think about that. Boomstick: She's killed a member of Night Raid, conquered a tribe far sooner than anyone expected, killed numerous danger beasts as a kid and adult, crippled Najenda and has had multiple victories over the course of her career. She's damn near perfect. Wiz: Not entirely. Her Mahapadma can only be used once a day due to the amount of energy it puts on her, and can be resisted by someone with a resistance to ice. She also has a bad tendency to give into her bloodlust, drawing out her opponents suffering before dealing the killing blow, which led to her failing to kill Leone and Najenda when given the opportunity. Not to mention that despite how powerful she is, she rarely fights one on one, usually being backed by a fellow Jaeger such as Kurome, Wave, or Run. Of course she is more than capable of doing it, such as when she squared off against Leone, Najenda, and Susanoo, it isn't her usual way. Boomstick: Esdeath is probably one of the most badass anime characters to exist, which is why you should side with her in any conflict, cause if not, well if she doesn't kill ya, you'll wish you were dead. Esdeath: The weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong. If that angers you, overcome your deficits. Sub-Zero Wiz: He's one of the most known characters in the fighting game genre. He's one of the faces you think of when you hear the words, Mortal Kombat. Part of one of gaming's greatest rivalries, he's the legendary ninja of ice, Sub-Zero. Boomstick: This is going to be awesome! Sub-Zero is one of the epitomes of badassery that the world would ever need. (Cues Sub Zero's Theme - Mortal Kombat (2011)) Wiz: However, Sub-Zero did not start out as the great ninja we know today. His birth name being Kuai Liang, he was the youngest of two brothers. While they appeared to be human, they were actually much more. Boomstick: Which seems to happen a hell of a lot in MK. Kuai Liang and his brother Bi-Han were half human, the other half originating from Outworld, a species known as the Cryomancers... really creative naming for races. Wiz:The brothers were taken by the Lin Kuei group of assassins as young children and trained in the art of kombat. After a point in time, both brothers became fully fledged members, and used code names while in the field, Kuai Liang's being Tundra. Boomstick: Wait, I thought he was Sub-Zero. Wiz: Not at first. That was Bi Han's codename until he was killed by Scorpion, then Tundra took the name Sub-Zero to honor his fallen brother. Boomstick: Well anyways, let's get to the awesome stuff. Thanks to his Lin Kuei training, Sub-Zero is a master martial artist and assassin, and can supplement his ice to enhance and strengthen his attacks. Wiz: Sub Zero utilizes 2 fighting styles and can switch between them on the fly. Shotokan utilizes long stances to enhance his speed and strength much like Karate, and his Shaolin Boxing focuses on quick attacks. Boomstick: Being part ice maker, Sub-Zero can freeze the air around him for some pretty cool moves. Pun totally intended. He can slide on his ice for low kicks, freeze his enemies with his blasts and waves of power, make clones to divert attention, and if he pierces through his opponents skin, can even freeze whatever internal organ his hand happens to be on. Hell the guy can even turn himself into ice anytime he wants to and can easily turn into water and reform himself. All kinds of crazy shit. Wiz: He also uses his ice to encase himself in armor to deflect attacks and can create weapons, such as daggers, and most notably, his signature Kori Blade. Boomstick: Imagine getting cut by that. His physical strength is off the charts, being able to rip someone's head clean off their body with their spine attached, remove their skeleton, their entire upper half of their body, even remove their skull and their spine... from their chest! Wiz: His already impressive strength is increased substantially with the use of his Dragon Medallion, which increases his abilities to a near omnipotent level, and the ancestral armor he wears to increase his durability. The medallion only works if one is properly trained and disciplined, otherwise the power will backfire. Boomstick: It also, for some reason, makes you old as hell, since Sub-Zero is the only person in the series to ever look like he's actually aging. One hell of a before and after. Wiz: Even with his rapid aging, Sub-Zero is one of the strongest fighters in the MK universe. He's defeated cybernetic ninjas, the wraith of his own dead brother, a fusion of multiple souls in one body, has a winning record against Scorpion, and reformed the Lin Kuei to protect Earthrealm. Boomstick: Even still, he's lost to Kabal and Sindel, and was even killed one time in the battle for Armageddon....until Raiden decided to rewrite history and restart all that shit over again. ' Wiz: Even still, Sub-Zero is one of the most well-known fighting characters ever created, and for a good reason. No matter how you look at it, he's not someone to ever be taken lightly. ''Sub-Zero: This fight will be your last! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Sub-Zero is seen standing on top of the Lin Kuei temple as snow falls. He then sees an opposing army, headed straight for the temple. Sub-Zero: What's this? As the army closes in on the temple, Sub-Zero soon realizes that the army is from a faction he doesn't even know of. Sub-Zero: Hmmm... I've never seen a threat like this before. Sub-Zero then jumps off the temple's roof and orders his army of Lin Kuei ninjas to combat this new threat. Sub-Zero: Lin Kuei, attack! As the Lin Kuei charges at the opposing army, Sub-Zero joins in on the fight as well to aid them in battle. On the far side of the opposing army, their leader is seen, who is revealed to be Esdeath, leading her soldiers on a mission to conquer the Lin Kuei Temple. Esdeath: It has begun... Very soon, this land will belong to the empire. (giggles) Esdeath soon notices that her soldiers are falling one by one, which infuriates, yet interests her. She then finds a dying soldier, lifting him up and asks for the cause of the problem. Esdeath: Report! What's happening to our soldiers? The wounded soldier points at Sub-Zero, who is killing other soldiers one by one. Esdeath then drops the wounded soldier and decides to confront Sub-Zero herself. Esdeath: I may have finally found a worthy opponent. I'll handle him myself. Sub-Zero kills another one of the invading soldiers when he senses killing intent towards him and dodges a blast of ice. He notices Esdeath and recognizes her as the leader of the soldiers. Sub-Zero: You will leave this place. This is sacred ground of the Lin Kuei. Esdeath: A ground that will soon belong to his Majesty. I offer you one chance. If you surrender now, I will allow you to live and maybe become a part of the Imperial Army. You have great talent, I see. If you refuse, I will strike you down where you stand. (Cue Mortal Kombat Theme) Sub-Zero forms a fighting stance. Sub-Zero: It appears we are at an impasse. For the Lin Kuei, I challenge you to Mortal Kombat. Seeing he will not back down, Esdeath prepares for battle. Esdeath: If you wish to die, so be it. FIGHT! Results Preview Trivia *This is Alemon97 and Eye of Hades' first episode to pit an anime/manga character against a video game character. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:Eye of Hades Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles